roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Sixth Dragon Ball (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Dodoria climbs ashore, pissed that it was Vegeta who surprise attacked him. Vegeta says that he and Zarbon are always with Freeza, and he's been waiting for him to get separated. Dodoria laughs and tells him to hand over his scouter and get lost. Vegeta realizes all of their scouters are gone and laughs. They didn't know when he was near, and so his chance has finally come around. He says he only took this scouter to see how many days it would take to get to Namek, so if Dodoria wants it... Vegeta takes it off and drops it to the ground, and Dodoria says he must be scared; he might be able to save Vegeta's life if his luck is good. But then Vegeta smirks and steps on the scouter. Dodoria freaks out and asks why, and Vegeta says because he no longer has any use for it. Dodoria says he wants to find the Dragon Balls too, right, so wouldn't he need it to find the locations of the Namekians or Freeza? Vegeta says he learned on Earth how to tell an enemy's location and strength without a scouter. It's a simple thing to do, Vegeta continues, and you can't tell the power of people like Freeza with just your eyes. "But then, up until now, I've been like that, too." Dodoria realizes those little runts from before must've been Earthlings, and Vegeta's teamed up with them. Vegeta doubts the Earthlings could be here, but Dodoria says it doesn't matter, and says he'll kill Vegeta. Vegeta asks what he's scared of, and then realizes he must've noticed how much stronger than Kewi he was during their fight. Vegeta asks about his own battle power and Dodoria yells out that it was a mistake and the scouter was malfunctioning. Dodoria then gets really pissed and fires a whole bunch of blasts at Vegeta, blowing up the whole area. But then Vegeta appears behind Dodoria and says that technique seems to be useless. Dodoria swings backward to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta catches his arm. Dodoria kicks at him but Vegeta swings around and grabs the other arm, holding both of Dodoria's arms behind him now. Vegeta tells him he's not strong enough to fight a Saiyan, and explains that he received a huge power up from being at the brink of death on Earth. "That's the fighting race, the Saiyan!!!" Vegeta tells Dodoria he's neglected that, and tells him to die and be reborn. "W-wait, Vegeta!! I-if you let me go right now, I'll tell you a secret...!! About your Saiyan planet, Planet Vegeta...!!" Vegeta then lets him go and says to tell him his secret about Planet Vegeta. Dodoria says he probably will kill him after he tells him, and Vegeta says he'll kill him right now if he doesn't. Dodoria says it wasn't a meteorite that had destroyed their planet. Freeza felt the Saiyan were becoming too troublesome in their great numbers, and if too many of them got too strong like Vegeta, they'd stop being so obedient and obeying orders. Thus, Freeza took it upon himself to destroy Planet Vegeta himself. Dodoria tells Vegeta he should be thankful, though. Since he was a prince and had genius abilities, Freeza felt he could use him, and waited until Vegeta was gone from the planet to destroy it. Vegeta remains silent, and Dodoria laughs that it must've been a big shock, and says this is why he likes being on Freeza's side. "Don't misunderstand me, Dodoria. I don't care about my planet or allies or parents or anything... I'm just angry for myself because of you using me as a brat without having known that...!" Dodoria freaks out and starts to fly away. But Vegeta fires a huge blast up at him with one hand, killing him. "Freeza fears the endless potential of the Saiyan...!" says Vegeta, as Goku continues doing push-ups on his ship.